


Irregular Procedure

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just smut, role play, sexy nurse outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Takashi was expecting a nice quiet evening after work. Have some dinner, watch some TV all whilst cuddling with Fuji before turning in for the night.What he got was Fuji in the tightest nurses outfit he'd ever seen.





	Irregular Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. It just happened and I couldn't stop it and then there was all this porn...

Takashi was expecting a nice quiet evening after work. Have some dinner, watch some TV all whilst cuddling with Fuji before turning in for the night. 

What he got was Fuji in the tightest nurses outfit he'd ever seen. It was baby pink, the skirt barely covering anything, the hem brushing gently against the top of Fuji's thighs. Below was an absolute territory of creamy skin and then white, thigh high stockings took the rest of his legs down to the white stilettos. His eyes wandered upward, across the material clinging to the jut of Fuji's hip and the slight curve of his waist up to his chest where there were two small curves that certainly hadn't been there this morning.

Those can't be real, the tiny logical part of Takashi's brain managed to think before it was drowned out by the blood rushing southwards.

"Hello Mr. Kawamura," Fuji said in a slightly huskier than usual voice. "I'm afraid the doctor isn't in today so I've been asked to step in."

"O-okay," Takashi stammered, his cock twitching as Fuji turned to pick something off the kitchen table, the dress stretching sinfully over his ass.

Fuji turned back, the notebook he'd pinched from Inui on their last day of middle school in his hands. "Let me check your notes," he started to read what Takashi knew to be in depth details on Kaidoh's snake shot intensely. "Ah, yes. The doctor has said I need to take a sample."

"A sample of what?" Takashi asked although he was sure he could guess. Fuji didn't dress up for anything but sex.

Fuji looked around for something, an adorably pained expression on his face. "I  don't have anything to collect the sample with," he said, a finger pressed to his glossed lips as he pretended to think.

"I can think of something," Takashi ventured.

"I don't have time to go and find another sample tube," Fuji cried. "I'm sorry,  but I'm going to have to do something a bit naughty."

Takashi's heart was having trouble whether to send blood north or south. His face was turning redder and redder as Fuji advanced on him.

"Forgive me?" Fuji said, turning his blue eyes up at Takashi.

"You have to do what you have to do, baby," Takashi replied, taking Fuji's chin in his hand, his thumb sliding into his mouth.

Fuji gave the thumb a suck and then stepped back. "Sit down please," he said, strutting back to the table in those ridiculous heels and picking up a pair of latex gloves. Takashi took a seat on the sofa and watched as Fuji pulled on the gloves, it was strangely sexy.

"Ready to give your sample?" Fuji asked turning on him.

"Always, baby," Takashi said, leaning back and spreading his legs.

"Someone's eager," Fuji laughed, sauntering back and kneeling between Takashi's legs. "Very eager," he purred, brushing his hand against the growing tent in his trousers. "Call me Nurse Fujiko."

"Yes nurse," Takashi said, groaning as Fuji licked at the bulge.

"I'm glad I've got to do this with someone so hot," Fuji mused as he pulled down Takashi's trousers and underwear, his eyes widening comically when Takashi's cock was unveiled. "Wow," he breathed, giving the tip an experimental lick.

"Like what you see?" Takashi asked, sliding his hand into Fuji's hair and getting a firm grip.

"Oh yes," Fuji purred, "I can't wait to have it in me." Takashi's cock twitched at that and Fuji smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you agree," he said to the cock, his breath hot and soft against it.

Takashi moaned as Fuji's hot mouth closed around the head of his cock, humming as he pulled back off.

"I don't normally do this," he said, looking up at Takashi through his eyelashes, "please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Takashi promised, stroking a hand into Fuji's silky hair, before adding- forgetting himself slightly, "I don't want anyone else to see you like this." he said, guiding Fuji's mouth back to his cock.

Fuji gratefully took it in his mouth again, his tongue flicking against the length as he took it deeper and deeper and-

"Fuck," Takashi hissed as his cock hit the back of Fuji's throat.  Fuji made a low noise in the back of his throat and then pulled back slowly, lips tight around the shaft.

"I've never done this before," Fuji blatantly lied, as though Takashi didn't have to occasionally fight him off his cock when he was running late for work.

"You're doing good," Takashi assured him.

Fuji giggled and smiled beautifully before looking slightly nervous. "Could you- um-" he paused and bit his lip -Takashi wished he could pull him up and kiss him- "could you fuck my mouth?"

This man is going to be the death of me, Takashi thought as he thanked every god for blessing him with Fuji Shusuke and his wonderful and kinky mind.

"You sure you're ready for it?" he asked, cupping Fuji's cheek with his other hand, his thumb stroking is cheek. Fuji looked so good like this, between his legs, his lip gloss smudged but the rest of his face perfect.

Fuji thought about it for a while, occupying his mouth by gently licking at the tip of Takashi's cock. "I can do it," he said confidently, "please tell me what to do."

"First you need my cock in your mouth," Takashi said, gripping Fuji's hair with both hands and guiding him back onto his cock. He started slowly -Nurse Fujiko was new to this after all- pushing him down the cock and pulling him back. It felt so good, Fuji's mouth was hot and wet and so inviting and he looked _amazing_. His eyes were half lidded, the bright blue of his irises glinting up at him. His cheekbones stood out slightly more than usual as he sucked lightly at the cock, sliding in and out of his mouth. That was the truly amazing sight -those pink, beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, moving up and down it.

"You're doing great, baby," Takashi encouraged, picking up the pace. Fuji made a whining noise, his finger nails digging into Takashi's thighs, tiny crescents of pain sending pleasure shooting through him.

The message was clear.

He pulled Fuji back and then thrust his hips up hard. Fuji moaned deliciously around his cock as Takashi trust in an out of his mouth, his head held firmly in place by Takashi's strong hands. Fuji's mouth was always amazing, weather it was dirty talk and flirting or kissing or sucking him off, it was utterly perfect. He relaxed back into the sofa and let himself revel in the fantasy of fucking a cute little nurses mouth, revelling in all the noises, little or loud, from Fuji and the slick wet noise from his cock sliding in and out.

"You're so good," he said, his voice gravelly. "so good, baby! I could do this all day!"

Sadly, he couldn’t. He came with a noise somewhere between a grunt and a gasp, his fingers tightening in Fuji's hair. 

"Oh no," Fuji said when Takashi had come down a bit from his post-orgasm high, "I can't collect a sample from this!" Takashi looked down and saw the cum splattered over Fuji's face- over the bridge of his nose and dribbling down his chin- and his cock twitched with interest. Seeing Fuji covered in his cum was always a turn on.

"You can't," Takashi agreed, watching with awe as Fuji got to his feet, sweeping some of the cum off his chin with a finger and licking it off.

"I didn't mean to make you come," Fuji said, sounding slightly upset, "but it felt so good I couldn’t stop you." He straightened his dress and pulled up the thigh high socks before settling himself in Takashi's lap. Takashi rested his hands on Fuji's thighs, stroking the soft skin between the socks and dress that had ridden up so high it was almost indecent. "I have another idea," Fuji whispered sweetly, leaning in and kissing Takashi deeply.

Takashi kissed back fiercely, his hands roving all over Fuji's body, caressing and squeezing as their tongues played with each other, wet and messy. Fuji slipped a hand down, wrapping it around Takashi's half hard cock and stroking firmly.

When he's gotten Takashi hard again, he sat back and took the hem of his dress between his fingertips and lifted. Takashi watched, fixated as the dress lifted higher and higher, first revealing the tops of Fuji's gorgeous thighs and then the lace panties restraining his hard, leaking cock. Takashi reached for it, but Fuji slapped his hand away.

"Don't," he said firmly before switching to his soft, innocent look. He reached to the waistband of the panties and Takashi followed his fingers to the small packed wrapped in silver foil. "This is what I meant to do first," Fuji admitted, "but your cock looked so good, I needed it in my mouth." He pulled out the condom and tore it open with his teeth. "looks like someone's ready to be inside me again," he said fondly, giving Takashi's cock a smile.

"I am," Takashi replied, not wanting to be outdone by his own cock. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to scream."

Fuji's eyes widened again. "This is my first time doing this," he admitted shyly, "could you look after me like you did before?"

"After I'm done with you, you won’t want anyone else ever again," Takashi promised, leaning in and kissing him roughly. 

"Good," Fuji whispered, reaching down and rolling the condom onto Takashi's cock.

Takashi didn't pull him in immediately, instead he took some time to enjoy the delicious sight of Fuji, all ready to be fucked. He slid a hand up Fuji's leg and tugged to one side, slipping a finger inside his hole, finding it slicked and stretched. Fuji sighed, pressing his face into Takashi's neck.

"Please fuck me," he begged, "I need it, I need you inside me."

How could Takashi say no.

He pulled him completely into his lap, pushing the material of the panties completely aside, unable to wait long enough for Fuji to take them off. He lined up his cock with Fuji's hole and pressed in.

Fuji shuddered as he sank down on the cock, his fingernails digging into Takashi's shoulders, a gasp torn from his throat. "It's so big," he moaned, as if he'd never been in this position before.

"You're feel so good, baby," Takashi groaned as his cock was enveloped with the tight heat of Fuji. "So tight for me."

Fuji just groaned in response as he took all of Takashi's cock inside him, his face buried in Takashi's neck. Takashi gripped his hips and held on as Fuji fucked himself. He knew Fuji was not going to last long, so he made it hard and fast, bucking up to meet Fuji as he came down.  This was exactly how Fuji liked it and every gasping breath was accompanied with moan into Takashi's shoulder.

"Don't stop," Fuji gasped and Takashi sped up the pace, as fast as he could possibly go. Both of their movements were getting erratic now, especially when Takashi shifted his hips slightly and thrust up into the sweet spot inside Fuji, the one that made him bite down on Takashi's shoulder to muffle the cry ripped from his throat as he came all over their stomachs. Takashi gathered his shuddering body in his arms and thrust into a couple more times before coming too.

"Sample gathered," Fuji panted sometime later, rousing Takashi from the haze he'd been enjoying.

"That was good," Takashi said, kissing Fuji's cheek lovingly. "Thank you."

Fuji chuckled, "I'll have to remember you have a thing for virgin nurses," he teased. "You'd better not cheat on me with one!"

"You're all I need," Takashi promised.

"You're sweet," Fuji said, extracting himself from Takashi. "I need a shower."

"So do I," Takashi agreed.

Fuji leaned forward so that his face was inches from Takashi's. "Join me?"

"Only if I can help you out of that outfit."

Fuji grinned, "I was counting on it."

 


End file.
